Haunted Mansion
by Sterling Dragonfly
Summary: Harry and Severus take the ride of their lives. ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: The HP world belongs to J.K. Rowling; no harm is intended by my use of her characters

Competition: School's Out For Summer at can_not_ believe I let you talk me into this, Potter." Severus' rich voice hissed as the two men inched closer to the imposing entrance of the run-down building in front of them. He swiped impatiently at a damp strand of hair stuck to his sweaty neck and thought longingly of his cool rooms deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts. "I can think of at least a dozen things I'd rather be doing at this particular moment."

Harry snorted softly, "I'll bet. If I hadn't dragged you here, you'd either have your nose stuck in some musty old book or be locked in your lab, brewing some disgusting potion." He grinned at his companion, eyes sparkling with anticipation, "You have to admit, this is a _much_ more exciting way to spend the summer holidays, isn't it?"

Severus glared at Harry, "I'll admit to no such nonsense, Potter." He looked around as they approached the front doors and stepped cautiously into the darkness beyond. Closing his eyes in relief as a burst of cold air brushed against his heated skin, he felt some of his annoyance seep away.

"Come on, Snape, we need to go this way." Harry reached over and tugged on Severus' arm, leading him toward an open doorway. They slowly entered a circular room, dimly lit by flickering lights near the ceiling. The room's walls were decorated with various portraits, and there was a closed door opposite of the one they'd come in through.

A disembodied voice crackled around them and Harry shivered slightly, moving closer to the solid body next to him. Severus looked down, amusement clearly written on his face and whispered, "Scared, Potter?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Snape. I've been through worse than this." Despite his brave words, as the room seemed to stretch before his eyes, Harry crowded even closer to the other man, not wanting to be separated from him. He swallowed hard as the closed door swung open and glanced uncertainly up at Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes and muttered, "For Merlin's sake, Harry, for a man who was raised by Muggles, you certainly seem uncomfortable with their idea of a haunted house." He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along behind him, giving a comforting squeeze to the other man's fingers.

"Hey, the Dursleys never took me on vacation, so I've never experienced this type of Muggle entertainment before." Harry blinked slightly as they walked into the brightly lit room and joined the crowd queuing up to get on the ride.

"May I remind you that it was _your_ idea that we come to Florida for our honeymoon, _your_ idea that we traipse around the Magic Kingdom in this blasted heat and humidity. One would think you would have done some research about the place beforehand." Severus pointed out, the bite of his words lessened by the affectionate look he gave his young husband.

"It seemed like a good plan when Hermione gave me the pamphlets. How was I to know that it would be hotter than Hades here in July?" Harry shrugged then peeked up at Severus through his fringe, his voice lowering flirtatiously, "However, I didn't hear _you_ complaining last night at the hotel, Severus. You seemed to enjoy the big bed _and_ the huge bathtub, _and_…"

"The cushy sofa as well as the soft carpet on the floor," Severus purred back at Harry as they reached the front of the line and climbed into the car. As the restraining bar moved back to secure them into their seats, he wrapped his long arm around his husband's smaller body and pulled him tight against his side. He leaned over and growled softly into Harry's ear, "I think we'll search out some new spots to enjoy tonight, don't you?"

Harry shivered at his husband's words, grinning up at him in anticipation, "Professor Snape, I just _love_ your ideas." He slid his hand slowly up Severus' chest to his neck, pulling his head down for a loving kiss.

Severus moaned as he felt Harry's tongue flicker across his lips, asking for admittance. He opened his mouth, enjoying the flavor of chocolate and coffee that burst across his taste buds as he deepened the kiss.

The two men were quickly lost in each other, as fingers danced along sun-warmed skin and bodies moved restlessly against the constraints of their seats. Heated words of love and passion were whispered in lust-filled tones, heightening the sensations that flowed through their senses.

"Uh, gentlemen? Gentlemen, please. The ride's over and you need to exit the car. PLEASE GENTLEMEN!"

Both Severus and Harry looked around in confusion then glanced at each other and burst out laughing. They scrambled out of the car and quickly walked to the exit, wincing slightly as their eyes adjusted to the bright Florida sun.

Harry smirked up at his husband, asking, "There, that wasn't so bad now, was it? Too bad we missed actually seeing the ride, but, I have to admit, our version was _so_ much more enjoyable." He stepped closer to Severus and wriggled an eyebrow suggestively, "Wanna go again?"

Severus caught Harry's hand in a tight grip, "Mr. Potter, what a positively _seductive_ idea." The two men kissed each other tenderly then headed toward the end of the line and the beginning of their lives together.


End file.
